youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Maxmoefoe
Max Joeseph Stanley (born ), known by his YouTube username maxmoefoe, is an Australian YouTuber. He makes a lot of real life videos and challenges with his partners, Filthy Frank, HowToBasic and iDubbbz. He currently has 2.7 million subscribers and 240 million views. He also has 3 other channels, one is maxmoefoetwo, with 1.3 million subscribers. He also has maxmoefoegames, which has 1.6 million subscribers, and uploads gaming videos. And finally, he has maxmoefoePokemon, which has 630 thousand subscribers, and uploads videos related to Pokémon. History Max was born in Nannup, Western Australia and currently lives in Parmelia. He is currently in a fairly new relationship with Katharine Foxx , also known as Katt, after breaking up with his girlfriend of five years, Xantia Jamieson who met Max for the first time at Steel Blue Oval in 2010. Max is a huge fan of the Pokémon franchise, and he also has an obsession with collecting Pop Vinyl figures. He began his YouTube channel on 14 November 2007, and released his first video a year later, which was a Pivot animation. He did not start producing prank videos until four years after he created his account. In October 2013, Max took a break from his main channel, due to personal circumstances, reportedly being unable to film due to living in a house with 7 people. In March 2014, Max released a video on his second channel stating that he had finally moved into a new house and said he would start releasing videos again. Originally, Max's channel centered around prank calls and mail opening videos, however, in 2015, Max announced that he would stop making prank call and mail opening videos in order to focus on producing videos with FilthyFrank, iDubbbz, Anything4Views and occasionally HowToBasic. Most of Max's newer videos contain shock humor. Max stopped uploading on his main channel almost two years ago but has said that he will start again at some point once in a tweet and once on his Pokémon channel saying he would be working on a new video for his main channel soon Controversy Following a prank call Max made to an auto repair shop by the name of "Lord of the Dings", Max wound up on Nine News Australia. The store owner had complained to the police who told him there was nothing they could do about it. Aggravated by this, the owner went to the news in an attempt to gain more publicity for his business. An Omegle video Max posted got him a strike due to a (censored) video clip of a boy masturbating on the video chat site as a part of Max's "trolling on Omegle" series. It was unclear how old the boy was, and even though the clip was censored, it was considered inappropriate for YouTube and was promptly removed. In 2012, Max posted a video of himself pretending to be a 13-year-old girl on Omegle, in which he ended up revealing the man as a pedophile. The video was taken down by YouTube for the content of the video and gave Max a second strike on his channel. Following the guidelines set in place by Google, Max's account was banned for two weeks and he returned to YouTube seeming a bit more enlightened as to what his videos should contain. Social Media Max is currently Active on the following forms of social media: * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Tumblr * Snapchat – Maxmoeguy Trivia * He is able to juggle well. * He has a black cat named Kyo living with him and his current girlfriend, Katt. * In 2010, Max got his appendix removed. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers